This application for a Clinical Associate Physician to be associated with the GCRC at the Medical University of South Carolina requests support for Dr. Timothy Fagan. Dr. Fagan would assume this position following completion of two years of clinical research fellowship based entirely on work done in our GCRC studying the mechanism of action, disposition and pharmacokinetics of propranolol and applications of non-invasive technology to studies of the effects of drugs on ventricular function. Dr. Fagan has begun to develop the Non-Invasive Research Laboratory, separate from the clinical non-invasive laboratory based on cardiology, as a Core Research Resource for numerous studies that are underway on the GCRC. As a Clinical Associate Physician, Dr. Fagan will serve as a resource to a substantial number of senior investigators whose work in clinical cardiovascular pharmacology is already underway on the unit. Dr. Fagan's proposed research is described in detail in the application, was designed as a framework for Dr. Fagan's further professional development as an independent clinical investigator, and as a means to maximize the impact of the Clinical Associate Physician position on the further development of clinical research in the GCRC. The Clinical Associate Physician will be responsible to the Program Director for his general duties on the GCRC and to a single group of senior investigators, headed by the Principal Investigator, who will provide the primary direction for his research; he will also assist in the area of research headed by the Program Director.